The Twins Of Chaos
by Faith Dragonis-Panther
Summary: Two american girls get kicked out of their own school and thrown into Hogwarts. Unknown to all even them except Dumbledore they are the lost guardians of good, The Twins of Chaos and aide Harry and the gang in his fight against Voldemort


The day outside was warm and the birds flew excitedly from one newly green branch to another while chirping loudly. But inside played a different tune. Faith Darkshadow and Crislyn Lightheart were being dragged through another exasperating Potions class with their bug like teacher, Mrs. Vandercrik who had no clue on what she was teaching. Even though Crislyn was in 1oth grade, 5th year, she was in all 11th grade 6th year class, with Faith who was an 11th grader.  
As an 11th grader Faith Darkshadow was older looking than Crislyn with long dyed purple hair reaching to the middle of her back with mischievous olive green eyes. She was tall and skinny with strong muscles from years of getting into fights. Her pale skin was accented morbidly with all her dark clothes and dark blue to black eye shadow. She had several facial piercing, her eyebrow was pierced three times on the right side and her nose was pierced once on the left while she had her lip pierced on the left side. She had also pierced both her ears top to bottom. Her average sized lips were deeply painted a deep purple to match her hair. She often wore at least one ring on each finger and a total of 5 different necklaces daily. Her slender wrists and lower arm was heavily decorated with different tattoos, as well as her up arms and back, and numerous bracelets ranging from color and size. Today Faith wore baggy black jeans with chains crisscrossing on both sides, black combat boots that went up to her knees and a tight green and black stripped sweater that showed off her bust nicely, with thump holes in the sleeves.  
On her left side was her best friend Crislyn and her exact opposite. Crislyn had natural wavy strawberry blonde hair brown just a bit above the small of her back. Her eyes were an unearthly light, light shade of purple. She was a bit smaller then Faith in height but just as skinny without all the muscle. Unlike Faith her piercings were modest and only consisted of two on each ear and a belly button ring. Today she woke a short plaid skirt with a short-sleeved black belly shirt and small-heeled black shoes. Her make up was light, sparkly and natural.  
A loud smack and a sharp stink in Faiths upper left arm brought her out of her daydreaming. "Damn it Faith, listen. We have to get this done by the end of the period."  
"Argh! Don't do that! I was just dreaming of the sexy duo Tiffani and Liz1," Faith replied with a saucy grin.  
"I wouldn't know, I don't swing that way," Crislyn answered rolling her eyes.  
"I swing both ways." Faith continued to grin madly as Tiffani let out a loud sigh.  
"Okay change of subject. Potions, now, we have to finish it!"  
"Yes mistress."  
"Now put in the wolfs bane and the hair of a silver wolf. But it says in the book to never add the powered Dragon claw. It says here that it will 'cause the potion to ignite and change.' Sounds bad." Crislyn kept reading as Faith only caught half of what she was saying. Taking a hold of the powered Dragon claw an evil grin spread across her face.  
"I wonder what-"  
"Don't."  
"But-"  
"Don't."  
"Just a little," Faith said in a rush while dumping the whole veil into the black cauldron in front of them. Within a second the Potion turned bright orangey pink.  
"Damn it it's not suppose to be-" BOOM! The potion exploded in a large cloud of orangey pink. The whole potions lab was blown apart and destroyed.  
The next thing the Twins of Chaos knew they were being dragged into the principal's office. The room was filled with moving pictures of Mr. Graciffia and different people who neither Faith nor Crislyn really cared about. Crislyn sat on one side very studiously with her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands on her lap while Faith sat cross-legged, slouching over and playing with the frayed end of her pants. Ever so often Faith began to growl as she was forced to tug her newly colored pink hair behind her ears.  
"What you two did was outrageously unacceptable. You blew up the entire 11th grade Potions lab!" Mr. Graciffia screamed at the two.  
"What's the count up to now?" Faith asked with a grin.  
"For this year or all 6?" Mr. Graciffia asked with a malicious tone.  
Mr. Graciffia turned around to a long piece of parchment hanging on the wall, in the middle was a divider making two columns, one of the headers was Faith and the other Crislyn. Going horizontal was dividers marking of their different years, 1st through 6th for Faith and 1st through 5th for Crislyn.  
"27 and it's only the middle of October! And you Crislyn, you have 20. I'm fed up with the both of you; you're both undoubtedly expelled. Crislyn you were a good kind girl before you met her!" Mr. Graciffia yelled pointing directly at Faith who was now outraged. "From the beginning of her 1st year here she's been a disgusting trouble maker. Everyone here was making bets when she'd either drop out, get kicked out, or get pregnant before she graduated. Tell your congratulations to Mr. Doneski. He won."  
"Your wrong!" Crislyn yelled standing up.  
  
"How dare you talk like that about me? Without me this school will be a drone factory no fun no nothing. And don't you dare kick her out for something I did I take full response ability." Faith jumped to her feet about ready to strangle the pathetic excuse for an educator before her.  
  
"I'm glad your going Faith. Crislyn it'll be wrong to expel you for being friends with this freakiest trash."  
  
"That's not right! You can't expel her! We're inseparable you can't-"  
  
"Miss. Lightheart silence or you'll have detention for a week."  
  
"Mr. Graciffia remember that time when your room was all redecorated in pestles colors and was very girlish?"  
  
"Shut up Crislyn," Faith snapped at her.  
  
"You said if you ever found out who did it they'd be out!"  
  
"Crislyn-"  
  
"I stole the keys to your office, I looked up the redecorating spells. It was Faith and I, together. It was even my idea to change the picture of your son, Chris so he'd be in a dress!"  
  
"WHAT? I knew it was you two, you wouldn't have had the guts to do it and Faith wouldn't have the brains!"  
  
"I fucking resent that!"  
  
"Both of you are expelled as of this moment forth!"  
  
"Hey dip shit you've expelled me twice."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
Out in the hallway Crislyn and Faith stood both leaning against the wall, Faith with her right leg bent and her foot flat against the wall while Crislyn just stood there. The hall was void of any sound but of the two teenage girls breathing. Faith looked down at her leg and played with the chains the thoughts in her head were swarming around nothing was simple anymore. Both her and Crislyn had just gotten expelled, expelled from a wizarding school. Both Crislyn and Faith were muggle-born so that dreadful thought of going back to a regular high school hung over their head by a spider's string. Faith didn't really mind getting herself expelled, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later but what really angered her was that she had gotten Crislyn expelled as well.  
  
"Damn it! How stupid are you? You shouldn't have done that!" Faith burst out slamming her fists against the cement wall behind and roughly pushing herself off the wall.  
  
"We're a team," Crislyn replied in a soft voice with her head hung, her eyes examining her hands.  
  
"You had another chance, I didn't, why didn't you take it?"  
  
"Because you didn't."  
  
Just then Mr. Graciffia came out with a stack of papers in his hand and an annoying triumphant smile placed on his lips. He quickly ended each girl a stack of papers and continued to beam. "I know a place in Scotland that you might be interested in."  
  
"Let me guess, a juvenile whore house, right?"  
  
"Wrong. The school's called Hogwarts. The Headmaster there is a close friend of mine-"  
  
"Yeah right, you pathetic scum bag."  
  
"Watch your tongue Miss. Darkshadow."  
  
"I don't have to, you're not the authority to me anymore."  
  
"Yes but I soon will be," a elderly man around the age of 70 walked out of Mr. Graciffia's with a pleasant smile. He had on wizarding clothes and half moon glasses. His full-length white beard was to his waist and really tempted Faith to braid or dye it. "Hello. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'll be your new Headmaster."  
  
"Woo! Headmaster? What the hell are you talking about?" Faith said with a very confused expression planted on her face.  
  
"Great first impression Faith."  
  
"Shut it Cris."  
  
"Your Principal here has contacted me via flow powder. I have listened to him and despite his vivid tails of your-err- adventured here I have accepted you into Hogwarts. Let me explain how our school works. Come walk with me." Dumbledore put his arm around Faiths shoulder and guided her down the hall with Crislyn following. Faith was about to make a very nasty comment when Crislyn pinched her from behind. "At Hogwarts the students are placed in houses, either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. But you two won't be. The students are sorted in by a ceremony in their 1st year. We will give you your own dorm, in the center tower. There is a little contest every year that involve house points which ever house has the most wins the House Cup. For bad actions you'll lose points from your house and when you perform good actions you gain points."  
"But you just said we're not going into any house."  
"Technicly you won't be. But you'll be selected and placed in the house your best suited for but you won't be living with the others of that house. You will have classes with her house though. Because of this we will have a sorting ceremony for the both of you. Just for point and class reasons."  
"When do we leave for Hogwarts?" Crislyn said looking directly at Dumbledore who was looking straight ahead.  
"Your bags are already packed, it just depends on when you'd like to leave."  
"Now!" Faith said suddenly causing both Crislyn and Dumbledore to jump.  
Chuckling lightly Dumbledore nodded while fishing around in his pocket for something unknown to the two girls. Faith finally really looked over to Crislyn and began laughing hysterically.  
"What's so funny?" Crislyn demanded putting her hands on her hips.  
"I didn't notice before how-" Faith tried to catch her breath and stop laughing, "Just how orange your hair really is now." Faith couldn't take it any longer and doubled over in laughter.  
"Your not much to talk, your hairs bright pink! Goes well with your tough girl exterior!"  
"Shit! I forgot!" Faith froze and then quickly turned the Dumbledore. "Please can we stop and get some dye to dye my hair back to purple before we met the students at your school."  
"Purple you say? What shade of purple?"  
"It was very dark. It was this color," Faith said holding up her left hand, which held a ring with an amethyst jewel in the center of a silver band.  
"Very beautiful color, and you Miss. Lightheart, what was yours?"  
"It was a strawberry blonde."  
"Very good as well. Stand side by side you two, come on." The two confused teens stood shoulder to shoulder their arms touched as well as their hands and Faith intertwined her fingers with Crislyn. Dumbledore took his wand out of what looked like his beard but was really a inside pocket of his robe. He muttered a long incantation before dropping his wand. "Back to before. Now I think it is time to go." Faith looked at Crislyn whose eyebrows and hair were back to normal and not orange anymore, Crislyn looked to Faith whose eyebrows were back to being brown and her hair back to being purple and just the right shade too. They looked at Dumbledore who held a small Muggle CD that was broken. "It's a portkey, take a hold and we'll be in Hogwarts in no time."  
"Thanks for telling me what a portkey is I would have never known," Faith answered sarcastically. Both girls put on finger on the CD and within a second they felt a tug from behind their naval that suddenly and very violently pulled them forward.  
  
{A.N.} 1.Liz and Tiffani are the writers. Hello. To clear this up Liz is Faith and Tiffani is Crislyn. Only people that go to our school get most of the jokes but one with Chris Graciffia is that he's a macho jock who is totally against anything homosexual or different so him in a dress was perfect! Just so you guys didn't get it this school is in America. Don't worry the Hogwarts gang will be in the next chapter. Until then the Twins of Chaos are going to rip up our real school and give our Drama teacher a 24/7 headache called DRAMA 2! Ta-Ta for now. 


End file.
